legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Robins
Mojo Robins 'also known as '"The Crow" is the former prince of the Desert of Thieves who is responsible for the murder of the King and Queen, and is indirectly responsible for the awakening of the Hero of Courage. Mojo would go on to take many forms, most prominently, the Crow, a sociopathic swordsman who's goal is to destroy his brother and the Ninja. He assisted the Bearers of the DoomForce in gathering the three pieces, and was destroyed during Last Light. He was resurrected in Doomsday to serve Genesis in destroying the Elemental Masters, but was killed once and for all by his brother. History Pre-Milo's Adventures Mojo was born into the House of Robins, as the prince of the Desert of Thieves. He was the second born son, meaning it was unlikely that he would ever take the throne. All his life he was jealous of his older brother, and when he was much older, planned to secretly assassinate his brother, so he could be next in line for the throne. He and his partner Belkoff planned the assassination of his brother, but it failed miserably. Instead of killing his brother, Mojo accidentally killed his parents instead. Ashamed at what he had done, he and Belkoff fled the Desert forever. Milo's Adventures Spinjitzu Club Mojo and Belkoff fled to Ogaji City where they developed a scheme to take over the Royal Palace of Ogaji. Realizing that it may be too far-fetched to attack the Palace head on, they split up to search for some way to gain power. Along their way, Mojo found a flyer for a club that would be hosted by someone named Boas Freeman. The flyer told about Boas' interest in teaching the citizens of Ogaji the martial art of Spinjitzu so as to defend the realm from evil without Team Waters. Mojo realized that with the power of Spinjitzu, he would be unstoppable, as it is extremely rare to see someone who knows such a powerful power. Mojo joins the club along with a few others, and trains alongside them for a few weeks. After mastering the art, he and Belkoff began devising a plan to attack the Palace. They stole Boas' car, and kidnapped him. On their way to the Palace, Belkoff used his skills in robotics to fuse Boas' body with spare parts, and turned him into the evil Robolfos. The two of them sent Robolfos after the other members of the Spinjitzu Club who were trying to stop them, to make them destroy their own sensei. The Ninja made quick work of Robolfos, and apprehended Mojo and Belkoff before they entered the Palace grounds. Mojo fought back, but he was not as strong as the Masters of Fire and Energy... The pair was defeated, but they escaped... The Light Knight Enter the Light Knight )]]20 years after the events of Mojo and Belkoff's defeat, Mojo made another attempt at the Palace. This time, they had the power of intense training in the depths of Ogaji City. Belkoff was now a buff man with bulging arms, and in their attack on the Palace, he killed their Appointed Knight. When at last it seemed like they had a chance at victory, another knight appeared and shunned them away. Mojo was resentful... He had gotten so close, but now they were left in the dirt once again. To make matters worse, Mojo could have sworn he saw his brother in the Palace. It is possible that the anger that was built up between he and Belkoff attracted the anger within the Master of Darkness... Bamos appeared in front of them, in his weakened state. Mojo saw him as their last chance at the Palace... a Master of Darkness would be useful. Bamos went with them and headed straight into the Palace, destroying everything in their way. It was only when they encountered the same knight that defeated them earlier that they had any trouble. That knight was Timothy Rogers, the real Hero of Courage. Timothy unearthed a sliver of his power of Light, and drove Bamos away. This led to the Princess of Ogaji taking Timothy and Maxwell somewhere close by, where they would begin Timothy's training to defeat Bamos. Meanwhile, Belkoff and Mojo were thrown down a cliff, and they were assumed dead. Mojo awoke to find his partner dead, and his anger rose again. . . He noticed the carvings on the caves of the ancient Serpentine, and he had an idea of revenge... Mojo the Insane Mojo had the plan after seeing the Serpentine carvings to collect the four ancient Serpentine General's staffs, and collect their venom so that he could transform himself into an Anacondrai himself. When Team Waters caught on to his plan, they made many attempts to stop him, but they were unable each time. Mojo journeyed to each of the four ancient serpentine tombs scattered around Ogaji, and collected each staff until he finally had all he needed. With them, he transformed into an Anacondrai, and possessed all the powers of the serpentine. Team Water fought back, but found out that the only way to defeat him for good would be to spray Anacondrai Anti-venom on him. They found the Anacondrai Staff in the Anacondrai Tomb in the Midrule Badlands. The Ninja sprayed Mojo with the venom, returning him back into human form... This had bad side effects on him, as the quick transition from serpentine skin to human skin left him disfigured, and his hair discolored and flat. Mojo was enraged by his defeat, and went into hiding... Tournament of Shadows Mojo returned during the Tournament of Shadows to reclaim the Serpentine Fangblades, and possibly regain his original form. During the tournament, he began to express his insanity after losing everything. The toll of killing his own parents, and the failure time and time again slowly drove him to the point where he was no longer responsible for his own actions. He forged a sword from his own hands, and used it to murder those who got in his way. He used this blade to cut off the skull of a raven-man from the land of Chima who was participating in the tournament, and he wore the skull as a sign of victory and intimidation. From then on, he went by the alias of "The Crow." The Crow was disqualified from the tournament after that, and he disappeared. The Cursed It is unknown exactly what happened to the Crow after disappearing from the tournament, but he ended up being sealed away in the remains of the ancient Sand Ship. His soul was cursed, and he became a ghost. His soul was released from the ship by Phanto and his ghost-crew, and he was forced to join their army. After Phanto was defeated, the curse of all the souls of his minions was removed, as was his. He was now in his disfigured human form again, and now even angrier than ever before... Mojo of Darkness The Crow returned much later to face Team Waters after discovering the ancient helmet of the once ruler of Ogaji, the Overlord. With these new powers, he became all powerful. The Ninja battled against him, but they were unable to stop him, and he aided in the revival of Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows, causing the final battle to draw near. The Crow was destroyed by Maxwell after being weakened by Timothy's unlocked Golden Light, and the helmet of shadows was destroyed as well... Doomsday The Crow's spirit was brought back from the Departed Realm by Genesis to aid in his fight against the Elemental Masters. The Crow was assigned to destroy Maxwell, and they fought against each other in the heights of the Midrule mountains. Maxwell destroyed the Crow forever atop the mountain, ending their feud, and putting his soul to rest. Personality traits Mojo is very egotistical. Before his transition into insanity, he thrived on the praise of others, and always made sure he was in tip-top shape. He would do his hair every morning, and make sure every part of his face was cleanly shaven. Growing up in the Desert Palace, he got whatever he asked whenever he asked, so he also always wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. After turning into The Crow, he lost focus on other needs like those, and became completely insane. He would kill for the fun of it, and he became hell-bent on revenge on any of those who ever opposed him Age Mojo was around 32 when he murdered his parents, and was 35 when he joined the Spinjitzu Club. This would make him about 52 when he was destroyed in Last Light. Powers and Weapons Mojo may be an average human, but he has come across many different abilities. He first learned Spinjitzu from Boas in Spinjitzu Club, and soon after obtained all the powers of the Serpentine tribes. After turning human again, it took some time before he found the helmet of the ancient Overlord, but with it, he obtained a sliver of his powers that included Shadow magic, as well as purple energy. His weapons include regular katanas, and as the crow a sharp edged blade that he forged by hand and sharpened with his own teeth. Notes * Mojo is the second villain that is classified as a "main villain," but is not a primary antagonist for a main chapter in Milo's Adventures. * His voice is similar to that of Dareth from Ninjago before his transition to The Crow. * Some of his different variations include names that are similar to that of the Ninja, those being: ** Mojo DX ** Mojo ZX ** Mojo Tournament * Mojo has gone through the most transformations out of all of The Light Knight villains, having changed form nine times in total. * He was originally planned to have the power of "inverse" or "negative powers," but the idea was too difficult to put to words and was scrapped. * He is the second Light Knight villain to appear in almost every episode besides Bamos. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Light Knight Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:Doomsday Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Antagonists